


The Singapore Spa

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Group chat, Hot Tub, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ ‘Oh my god, is this for real’ Pierre sent to the Whatsapp group, referring to the photo Nico had sent earlier. The 2 red bull drivers had ended up in a hot tub together, a very small hot tub, and the group couldn’t get enough of it.‘Two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub!’ Nico replied, waiting for someone else to finish the vine reference.‘5 feet apart cos they’re not gay!’ Carlos immediately replied.”Or the one where the 2 Red Bull drivers end up in a hot tub. Teasing & chaos ensue.





	The Singapore Spa

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened, after the group chat got hold of the hot tub photos. Inevitably, the '2 bros' hottub meme got brought up, and now we're here with this majestic fic :D

“Oh my god, is this for real” Pierre sent to the Whatsapp group, referring to the photo Nico had sent earlier. The 2 red bull drivers had ended up in a hot tub together, a very small hot tub, and the group couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub!” Nico replied, waiting for someone else to finish the vine reference.

“5 feet apart cos they’re not gay!” Carlos immediately replied.

“I’m too old for this shit.” Nando said, followed by a facepalm emoji. 

‘Daniel is typing’ appeared on the top bar moments after, followed by his message, the crying of laughter emoji. 

‘Max is typing’ appeared too, but then quickly disappeared as well, no message showing 

“What have we done?” Daniel sent, and even though he send another laughing emoji, the others doubted he was actually laughing. Max still didn’t answer, not even after Carlos and Pierre teamed up with Charles for an @Max spam.

“Guess someone is feeling a little flustered.” Sebastian teased.

“He has a girlfriend though?” Daniel said. 

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t like guys. Or one special guy, to be specific.” Jenson sudden;y spoke up.

“Why are you still in this chat?” Stoffel asked.

“Stoffel, my son…” Jenson only answered while Fernando sent “Don’t speak to your father like that!” 

“Sorry dads” Stoffel answered, causing loads of the others drivers to send laughing emojis.

“...does this mean I have 2 father in laws?” Pierre asked. 

“WHAT.” Fernando replied.

“Let’s take this to a different group.” Jenson replied.

“I S2G I’M NOT MARRIED PIERRE JUST DOESN’T SPEAK ENGLISH!!!” Stoffel answered. 

“Uhooh.” Pierre added, before going offline.

 

“Soooo, @Max, about the hot tub.” Nico typed again. Max came online briefly, but then disappeared again.

“Oh, someone is a little shy.”Pierre said, before changing the topic, finding a meme to send the rest of the drivers. 

\--- 

Daniel was more than surprised by the red rims around Max’s eyes, lips trembling slightly as the Dutchman walked towards him.

“Maxy, what happened?” Daniel asked worriedly, catching the younger man’s shoulder

“Just broke up with my girlfriend, nothing much.” Max murmured, not looking at the Aussie. Daniel sighed and pulled Max into a tight hug

“I’m sorry about that. May I ask why?” Daniel asked softly. Max sniffled before promptly starting to cry again, moving away from Dan slightly.

“I… erm… she saw the whatsapp group, wasn’t best pleased. Thought I liked you more than her. And yeah, she broke up with me.” he explained quietly. Daniel took in a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry, the guys were just teasing us, I didn’t know she could take it seriously…” he said. Max shrugged.

“She had her reasons to take it seriously.” he replied, a light blush coating his cheeks, unnoticed to Daniel. Daniel still looked more than confused

“What do you me-” he started, but was cut off when Max’s plump lips pressed against his. He didn’t exactly know how to react, how he was supposed to react, his teammate was kissing him all of a sudden and it was surprisingly nice. 

Still, he pulled away, staring at Max a little unsurely.

“Max, what does this mean?”

“I-I like you, a lot… more than just as a friend.” Max whispered, his cheeks tinted a dark pink.

“I… me? Why me?” Daniel answered, his brow furrowed. Max chuckled and nervously wiped a hand over his face.

“I don’t know… I don’t really choose who I fall in love with.” he whispered softly. Daniel gaped at him for a moment.

“Y-you love me?” he whispered. Max drew in a sharp breath.

“You know what? Forget about it. This was stupid of me.” he murmured, eyes brimming with tears now. Daniel caught his wrist.

“Wait!” he took a deep breath. “I...I think I like, love, you too?” Max had never seen Daniel so insecure, the Aussie’s eyes wide. He reached out and took Daniel’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“You do?” he asked softly. Daniel swallowed thickly but nodded.

“Yeah.” he answered breathlessly. He seemed a little apprehensive as Max shuffled closer again, his hands resting on Daniel’s chest and the side of his neck. 

“Can I kiss you again?” he whispered, blue eyes wide as he shyly peeked up at the Aussie. Daniel swallowed thickly but nodded.

“Yeah…” he answered softly. Max smiled and leaned in, his lips soft as they pressed over Daniel’s. 

“Mate, I need more than just a cheeky peck on the lips!” Daniel groaned, before kissing Max more firmly, the Dutchman willingly parting his lips, moaning softly as he curled closer to deepen the kiss.

His moan was also heard by Nico, who was just passing by the alleyway in which Max and Daniel were hidden. The German curiously peeked around the corner when he heard the sound and grinned when he saw the two Red Bull drivers making out. 

Taking out his phone, he took a quick picture of the two and send it to the F1 driver group chat with the description

‘2 bros, chilling in a hallway, zero feet apart because they’re very gay’


End file.
